Just Press Play
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Ruby and Gold make a certain type of tape and one of them leaks it.


Title: Just Press Play  
>Prompt: Ruby and Gold make a graphic sex tape and one of them leaks it.<br>Rating: R  
>Pairing: RubyGold  
>Word Count: 2947<br>Spoilers: None  
>Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not owned by me, but by ABC. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.<br>A/N: One of my fills from the ouatkinkmeme on LJ. 

* * *

><p>As most of Storybrooke awoke, some sitting down to their coffee, others deciding to jump right into their unanswered e-mails, only one resident could be sure what the others would find awaiting them.<p>

Such advances in technology over the years had truly been amazing. With just a single keystroke one could broadcast the goings on that would typically remain behind closed doors and otherwise stay the dirty little secret it was possibly intended to be. But as not all were happy with the idea of being a secret, especially a dirty one at that, that 'send' button had been clicked with a smile. Soon everyone in Storybrooke, whether with their own eyes or by word of mouth, would know.

Emma would be the first. She had been surprised to see she still didn't have any messages from home, but when she saw that she had what seemed to be her first non-junk e-mail since coming to Storybrooke, she opened it thinking that it would be about a job she would have to turn down.

Instead she saw a video link and when she clicked it, her eyes widened in a bit of both shock and horror. It wasn't seeing the girl she recognized as Ruby with her face contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure that surprised her. But instead the clearly naked man behind her, under her. The man she all too easily recognized as Mr. Gold.

And just that quickly, she shut off the video and turned off her phone. Ruby? With him? Alright, the girl certainly seemed to have a reputation, but Emma was sure she could do better than a man who made deals buying babies.

That thought made her think of Ashley. How could it not? Ruby had claimed to be her friend. With a sigh, deciding that maybe she could warn Ashley before she potentially saw the video, since Emma had seen that it had been sent to nearly everyone in Storybrooke. If this was the type of man Ruby would choose to associate with, would choose to let touch her; not to mention the rest, then Ashley deserved to know in her mind.

When she saw it, Ashley almost didn't have the heart to tell Emma that she already knew. Not about the video, and she was happy not to watch much of the visual. But about Ruby and Mr. Gold. She hadn't been thrilled, but it was Ruby's choice and she seemed happy with him. Or at least as happy as she could be since she thought she was the only one who actually knew about them. Granny did enough of standing in Ruby's way, especially when it came to men. Ashley hadn't wanted to make it worse, not when Ruby had been a good friend to her.

Hoping to catch up on local sports stats, Sheriff Graham was next as he entered the otherwise empty sheriff's station. As soon as he got online he saw that he too had a new e-mail that had been sent to apparently someone's entire address book. Wondering if it wasn't Sidney trying out new form newsletter or delivery service, complete with a video ad, he clicked.

Those were absolutely Ruby's breasts he was seeing as she bounced atop her partner. All the times of her flashing him in years past had been enough to make him certain. Of course he could see nearly the rest of her body as well, her unmistakable red and black hair as it bounced with her body. The man he couldn't quite see as Ruby seemed happy in her reverse cowgirl, and he hardly paid enough attention to the men of Storybrooke's hands to even recognize them as they came up to run all over Ruby's sides, stomach and finally her breasts.

With a quick glance to be sure he was still alone, Graham had to admit he was impressed with the girl. He would be lying if he claimed he hadn't thought about her a time or two, or more. And so far she seemed to be living up to his fantasies quite well, she even sounded the way he had expected her to. His fantasy was finally broken into no less than a thousand pieces however when the man behind her on the bed and began to sit up. Maybe he wouldn't know Mr. Gold's hands at the sight, but the long brown hair with the touches of gray and what he could see of his face as he kissed along Ruby's neck was more than enough.

Graham couldn't claim to be surprised. Why else wouldn't Ruby have stepped up her attempts to bed him if she didn't have someone else's interest? But he felt his stomach begin to turn all the same and that was enough to finally get him to shut off the video.

Archie Hopper had just sat down in his office, ready to start his work day when he began typing up some notes. It was then he noticed that he had a new e-mail. Maybe it was an update from one of the online medical journals he favored. Clicking what he thought would be a video update, Archie was soon in for the surprise Emma and Graham had already found.

Only, unlike them, he was surprised and even a little disturbed for a different reason. He knew Ruby had been going through some difficult times and it was true there was no real father figure in her life. Surely she would turn to an older man for comfort, especially one as well off as Mr. Gold. Perhaps it was even a rebellion against her strict grandmother who even he knew was always warning her away from the other man. Not without good reason, of course, but Archie had known to stay out of it.

But in that moment, Archie couldn't help himself from thinking that Ruby could quite possibly benefit from some counseling. Whether it was so-called Daddy issues manifesting themselves in this way or in fact her way of acting out against her grandmother, it was clear to him she may need someone to talk to. If he could think of a way to bring it up, he thought about trying to mention it the next time he saw her.

Expecting to hear back from one of the city council members about the upcoming town hall meeting, Regina decided she had a few moments between paperwork to look in on her e-mail again. "Finally," she sighed when she saw that there was finally something new in her in-box.

How her computer survived the few moments even she wasn't sure. She wanted to scream, she wanted to destroy something. She wanted to hear something, preferably glass, break. The sight of Gold with Ruby infuriated her in a way she hadn't known possible. Not even Emma and her chainsaw had brought about this much anger in her, though it had been quite close. He had no right to be happy, none at all. Now he clearly had a plaything more than half his age who to her knowledge wasn't even financially benefiting from it. That must have meant the girl liked him too.

For that, she wanted to see them both pay. Perhaps she would mention it to Ruby's grandmother. Maybe simply, casually, ask her how she felt about Ruby spending such time with Gold. Yes, Regina decided, that plan certainly seemed much more constructive than damaging her own property. Gold would have enjoyed that too much. But bringing this to the grandmother's attention could easily get the girl grounded for years. Who would he have to play with then? Already she felt much calmer.

Mary Margaret decided on a quick peek before heading to the school, wondering if there was any news from the hospital; or perhaps from or about David. Instead, like the others, she too found a link awaiting her. She clicked without a second thought, more than one parent of her students having sent her videos in the past.

Once again proving she wasn't a nun, Mary Margaret found herself transfixed by what was playing out on her screen. She was a little surprised at the pair, but really she just found herself thinking back to a man she shouldn't have been. David had just come out of a coma for crying out loud. And, as if that wasn't enough, he was married. There wasn't much more off limits a man could get. Yet here she sat. Staring. Wondering if she should be making a few mental notes of Ruby's moves and such. Perhaps, one day, if her dream came true... with David... she might have a use for said notes.

At the hospital, Dr. Whale sat down at his desk in the hope he could stall just a little while longer before making his rounds. He at least wanted his coffee to kick in first. While he waited, he decided a quick pass over a few of his favorite sites couldn't hurt. At least it might get his brain working a little quicker.

Instead his e-mails distracted him. It wasn't often he got e-mails from unknown senders, mostly just other doctors or even a few of the nurses looking to try to talk him into a date. His curiosity piqued, he clicked. And suddenly understood why that black and red haired waitress he remembered checking out at the diner, Ruby he remembered accidentally reading from just above her breast, had barely given him the time of day. Apparently not even a doctor was enough for her. Instead she had chosen, what he guessed to be, the bed of the man who owned the town.

His ego temporarily bruised, Dr. Whale decided to shut it off. The girl was hot and he was enjoying watching her move and seeing how much she could take, but the man behind her was just a reminder that he wouldn't stand a chance at that rate. Either Ruby had chosen Gold because he owned everything or because he was old enough to be her father. Whale knew he couldn't compete with that. Not unless maybe being fifteen years her senior counted for the latter at least, which he doubted.

"How was your day, dear?" Mr. Gold asked when he saw Ruby coming into his living room that night.

Taking a seat on the sofa beside him, she answered, "Well, Emma seems to think I've lost my mind, but wouldn't tell me why. Regina came by and was pissed, said to tell you that she will find a way to break your ending... No idea what she meant, I'm not even sure she was speaking English for half of it. Archie gave me his card and said he was here if I ever needed someone to talk to. Mary Margaret came in and seemed to want to ask me something, but she couldn't get the words out and Graham thanked me for at least keeping some of my private life private. So I guess you could say I'm still processing how my day was. How about yours?"

He laughed quietly. "Not as eventful, I'm afraid. But how about your grandmother? Did you see her today?"

"At the diner, but she seemed to be just about the only normal one. Anyway, I could use a shower. Care to join?"

"I'll be up in a moment," he nodded with a smile.

When he heard her heading up the stairs, he decided to reflect a bit on his own day. It had been quiet, at least until Regina had found him. Storming into the shop like he hadn't seen since their old life, yelling how she would see him dead before he got a happy ending. He chuckled at the memory. She was so easy to manage sometimes and she didn't even know it. "Please leave my shop," was all he'd had to say. Calling her off from further harassing Ruby had been just as easy. He may have added how she wasn't to breathe a word of what she had seen to Ruby's grandmother either but he had a feeling someone else, sooner or later, would mention it.

He had worked hard to make Ruby his, to keep her as his own. He was tired of it all having to be a such a guarded secret as he had hoped the hiding would end with their old lives. Even if the others had no memory of who they once were.

By the next morning in Storybrooke, the talk about the video they had apparently all had been sent and subsequently watched was still quite the hot topic. For some it was about Ruby's body, for some it was about her apparent involvement with Mr. Gold. For others, it was just a wonder of why they had all received it in their e-mail inboxes.

The reason for all the talk wasn't even because they hadn't seen porn or even been sent some videos in the past. But because this time, for the first time, what they had seen featured two of their own residents. A pair who they saw every day, but almost never together. A pair who none would have presumed to guess would be together in such a way.

Coming back from the inn, after having run into Ashley, Ruby found herself right back at Mr. Gold's estate. "I know it was you," she stated not a second through the door. Finally, the day before had begun to make sense. Emma thinking she was crazy, Archie offering her his card, Graham's comment, Regina's rage...

"You know what was me, Ruby?" he asked, a hint of a smile beginning to appear. He knew she would find out about the video, but that had been something he was actually looking forward to. He knew she couldn't be angry, not when he knew there was part of her that hated keeping their secret as much as he did.

"You could have at least gotten my good side. Or chosen a night where my hair hadn't been a mess or my make-up half gone," she sighed. What was the point of getting angry? It was too late to do anything about it now and thankfully Granny had no clue how to work a computer. As for someone telling her, well, it wasn't like Granny had a high opinion of her anyway. And what would, worse case scenario, kicking her out of the inn accomplish? If she knew where she had been spending her nights anyway than it would be safe to assume who would take her in since their secret was clearly out.

"Dear, all of your sides are beautiful," he assured her.

"Well it looks like we're about to find out if the rest of the town shares your sentiment."

Sure enough it was Emma she saw first when she reached the diner to begin her shift.

"Ruby - why?" was all she could ask. She couldn't begin to understand it. Nothing she had heard or seen about Mr. Gold so far had been at all redeeming and Ruby seemed to be a level-headed girl. At least enough so to not be involved with him.

Ruby sighed. And so it began. "How much of the video did you watch? Because the answers you're looking for all there. He's hot, he's pretty fit especially for his age and he gives me the best orgasms I've ever had." Emma looked horrified at her words, but Ruby really didn't care. She had work to get to.

"Hey, hey! Lookin' good, Ruby!" Leroy called out when he looked up from his pie to see her.

"Thanks!" she grinned back, unable to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, Ruby!" she heard Sidney call next. Coming closer, he brought his voice down and said, "You know, if you were interested in showing off your exhibitionist side, you could've come to me. But even now, I might be able to set up an adult's only sort of online publication, or just a story. Maybe just for the people who say the video."

Again, she wanted to laugh. And here she thought she had been popular before! "Have you talked to my co-star about joining in? Wouldn't want him to get jealous of the attention I'd be sure to get from something like that," she replied with a wink as she got closer to the counter.

"Ruby!" she heard Granny call next from the open kitchen door.

On the walk to what she was sure would be her demise, Ruby wondered how she would punish Gold for this conversation she was about to have to endure with her grandmother. No sex for a week? No. Why should she also punish herself? Make him tell Granny? No. She'd likely either have another heart attack or try to kill him.

"Ruby, what have I told you about cleaning up before you leave?" Granny demanded as she directed Ruby's attention to the counter.

"Um - "

"That's not good enough, Ruby. Now I want that cleaned up before I come back in here. And I don't want you on the clock until it's done."

"That's all?" Ruby asked. She was a little relieved, but she couldn't help but feel the other shoe was about to drop.

"Would you rather talk about your apparent side career in pornography?" Granny asked her, looking pointedly into her eyes.

She was being granted an option in this? "Not particularly."

"Then clean up that mess you left last night and let us all get on with our work day."

No threats? No insults? Maybe it would be a good day after all.

The End


End file.
